This invention relates to a heat-resistant composite magnet which can be used at a high temperature.
Heretofore, composite magnets comprising a combination of permanent magnet powder with thermoplastic resin or thermosetting resin have been widely used. A rubber magnet prepared by using natural rubber or synthetic rubber in place of the above resin and a composite magnet comprising a combination of Fe-Co type ultra-fine powder with lead as a binder are also well known. However, the usable upper limit temperature of any of these conventional composite magnets has been 150.degree. C. at the highest.
Accordingly, a light magnet usable at a higher temperature is now in demand. An object of this invention is to satisfy this demand.